


Look, don't look

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet/missing scene from The Point of Vanishing, after Hathaway rescues Jessica from the pool, before he and Robbie interview Canter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, don't look

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any kind of fic. All advice gratefully received. :)

As the ambulance left Robbie couldn't help noticing how James' wet clothes clung to his body, moulding themselves around his toned thighs and chest, the cool air making his nipples erect. "You'll catch your death if you don't get out of those soon", he commented, barely keeping his tone normal. He was grateful they had separate cars.

"I've some spare clothes at the station, I'll change there, it'll be quicker. Unless you want to make Canter sweat, Sir?"

Robbie was the only one sweating at the moment.

*

James stripped down in front of Robbie without concern, comfortable in and with his own skin. Robbie didn't know where to look (or not look) but was reluctant to turn his back to James. He wasn't going to have many opportunities to see this much of the lad.


End file.
